Crazy In Love
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. Ever since April and Raphael had met up on the rooftop, they knew they had a sensual spark. They would often think about each other, in which they formed a secret relationship behind their friends and family. Raphril.
1. Chapter 1

_For this little drabble, I want to capture the (sexual) tension that there is between April and Raphael. Boy, why were there so many cuts in Ninja Turtles 2014 of Raphril!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<em>

**_Chapter One: Crazy in Love_**

I wait for him. It is exactly 2:03AM. The moon is still shining brightly through my window to my bed. I cannot wait for him to arrive, to greet me with his infamous side smirk as his signature toothpick pokes out. I desperately text him, _I need you_. His reply was short, _coming in twenty_. I sigh and try to distract myself as I wait for him. I begin to look around my room, seeing if it looks presentable. I tidy up before he arrives, even though I know he does not care what my room looks like since by the end of our meeting, it will be a hot mess. I pick up some journalism books off the floor, put them back in their appropriate spot on the bookshelf, and then I look at myself on the full length mirror behind the closed door. I feel—pretty. My long dark hair is wavy, but a little messy. I am wearing an oversized NYU t-shirt. No pants or bra, just black laced panties underneath. I go by my bed again and lay on my back.

He always comes when I tell him to. He is always there for me when I need him. The truth is…I am addicted. He is my new addiction, and I need him…every second of the day. He is big, strong, rough, and I love that. He's got me going so crazy right now. I stare at my painted green nails. I notice that they are chipped. I should really repaint them. What color? Maybe red or yellow—or both?

I sit up, legs dangling from the edge facing away from the window. I cannot wait for him much longer. I need him. If he's not here soon— _knock knock_. Immediately, I rush towards the window and smile at him. He gives a little wave. I quickly let him in. His enormous body barely fits through, but he does so successfully; as always. He enters and shuts the window behind him. We just stare at each other; nothing else matters anymore once he steps though that window. It is just me and him. I stare at his big broad body. His bulging muscles appear more define under the moonlight cascading from the window. He is wearing his armor, as if he is ready to battle. His eyes are my favorite feature of him. His bright green-golden eyes staring back at my blue ones. His scar above his lip attracts me. He is missing his toothpick. I just want to guide my lips to that scar until I hear him moaning my name endlessly. He removes his sais and sets them down on top of the bookshelf next to the window. He looks back at me.

Through an act of need, I launch myself at him; I wrap my arms around his bulging biceps and kiss him deeply on his wide mouth. He reacts fast and wraps himself around me. We continue to kiss as I step back in order to lead him to the bed.

He forcefully throws me on the bed and I just look at up him. There it is—the lust in his eyes. I can tell that he feels the need coming up from him. He needs me just as much as I need him. We are crazy for each other. From the moment I saw him, I knew that we had a spark, sexually. He lowers towards me and positions himself between my thighs, and kisses me. His kisses are my personal drugs. I need more. There is no going back now. I need more.

He starts to pull my shirt up, showing him my laced panties, his favorite kind. He touches me, everywhere. He is making me go crazy for him. His kisses are saving me though. I need him, so much. I begin to moan as he kisses my lower belly, up to my chest. He then begins to suck on my right breast while massaging the other. His right hand begins to massage my inner thigh. He knows how to make me feel good.

"Raph…Raph…uhh, keep going, keep going." I pant. There is nothing else to say, I am hooked. He says nothing, but continues his ministrations with an occasional grunt as I moan out his name. He starts to suck my other breast as I begin to rock my hips upward towards his lower part of his body. I then lift my legs to wrap myself around him, to hint that I want him; now.

—-

He releases with a lustful sigh.

He looks at me and I look back at him. There is nothing more to say or do at this point. My needs are not there anymore, until next time. He releases his grip on my hips and pulls out. He shifts to the other side of the bed; I begin to cuddle him. He loves that, we both do. We rest like that for a while; thinking about nothing, absolutely nothing. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

I open my eyes as the sun begins to appear, blinding me. It is day time now. I lift myself up and see him beginning to put on his armor.

"I hafta go now." He says softly.

"Oh." I reply disappointedly. I sit up trying to cover myself with the white sheets.

"Same time, to-marrow?" He looks at me, his eyes pleading for me to say yes.

"Of course, Raph. I'll be waiting." I wink at him.

He grunts. He reaches for the window. Before he leaves though, he quickly turns and walks towards me and leans down to kiss me as his right hand gently cups my cheek. This kiss is different though. It is not rough or playful or lustful as we mostly do, but it is—romantic. No tongue, no roughness, just pure chaste love. He pulls back and reveals his rare smile. I smile back. He walks back to the window, slides it up and steps outside. He shuts the window and waves goodbye. I wave back and he leaves. I lay back onto my pillows, clutching the white sheet closer to my bare chest. I reach up and touch my swollen lips. Uh oh, there it is again. The need is coming back. I am not sure if I can handle it until later tonight. I have to be patient. I have to be strong. My drugs will be back.

Oh no, I just realized something. Something that I thought I could never experience in this strictly physical relationship.

I'm crazy in love.

_I'm thinking of writing a part two, showing Raphael's POV, though we shall see._

_Thanks so much for reading!  
>Constructive criticism is welcomed, as I would like to better my writing.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Monster**

I'm in the lair, in my room, waiting for her text. I set my phone aside on the nightstand made out of metal wires that Donnie created when he was ten. He gave it to me for my birthday and I kept it ever since. I look back at my phone, still nothing. I make sure that it's on and not on silent.

"Arrggghh!" I slam my fist on my bed. Hopefully no one heard that. It's way too late at night and I don't want Splinter to come and check on me. I get up and walk around, thinking if maybe she doesn't want me to come by tonight. Is she tired of it already? Does she want to end it? Did I satisfy her enough? I don't know the answers to those questions that are running in my head, giving me a headache. I think I'm sick. I glance at the glass-broken clock. It's past 1AM. Maybe she fell asleep.

"Damn it." Why would she even want me to be in her life? Is she crazy? What could I possibly give her that a human male cannot? I'm just a—monster. What could I do for her, but give a life of emptiness, loneliness, and nothingness. I stride foward and open the steel door and walk out to the kitchen. It's all quiet. Good, no one is up. Usually, I would find Mickey grabbing a midnight snack; cookies and a tall glass of milk. He's never gonna grow up. I walk to the fridge and open it. I find nothing appetizing. Just some leftover cartons of Chinese food, ketchup—are those boiled eggs? Gross. I close it. Maybe there're some chips somewhere. I look throughout the cupboards. Nothing.

"Damn." I move over to the living room and sit on the pizza made couch. I turn on the TV and immediately put it on mute and put on the closed captions. There's nothing on, typical. I switch the channels until I settle on a movie. I've seen this movie several times; _The Dark Knight_. It's at the part where the Joker is at a fancy party and has Rachel in his arms as a sharp blade is penetrating her cheek while the crowd is frozen with fear. I begin to think about April. How she has changed my life since the moment I met her on the rooftops with my brothers. I remember the way she saw me. She thought I was a hideous freakish monster, as Rachel sees the Joker. I could see it in her eyes. The way she was gasping for air through the state of shock she was facing, the way she fainted. I admit, I did feel something towards her and I still do. I begin to remember on the first night together as the movie plays on.

—-

After the whole ordeal of basically saving New York from Shredder and Sachs, I decide to visit April behind my brothers' back. Leo told us that we should not approach April unless she initiates it first. We don't want her to be faced with problems because of us. I didn't listen to him of course. I went out of the lair, towards her place late at night. I need to see her. Something about her makes me want to go towards her, like a moth to a flame or a lion to its prey.

I reach her apartment. I track it down from the GPS Donnie had installed on her phone. We just want to keep tabs on her. She is our first human friend after all. I go up the fire escape to her window. It's dark inside. The curtains are pulled back, and I can barely see her bed. It's empty. Should I go in? I decide to wait outside until I see her coming in.

After a good ten minutes of waiting, I see the lights turn on. Her door of her bedroom is open; the light from the living room appears through. I hear a door slam shut. Heavy footsteps come louder and louder. She appears as the bedroom door is forcefully pushed open, which made it hit the wall loud enough for me to hear from outside. She looks angry, frustrated, and down. Should I even bother her? She throws her over-sized purse on her bed and starts to take off her shoes, coat, scarf…Wait, she's undressing herself!

I should definitely head back, but I can't look away. She is shimming out of her tight jeans. I notice her panties. They're red laced. Her long milky legs are shaped nicely; her rump is nicely rounded as her hips are slightly outward showing an hour-glass shape. She then begins to take off her black tight V-neck t-shirt. Her breasts are spilling out of her brassiere. They're round, firm, but look ever so soft. Her bra is plain black with a little red bow between the cups. I can't stop staring at her beauty. My face begins to flush as my groin begins to throb. No, I cannot act like this. I'm invading her privacy. I have to leave before she finds me.

I turn to jump down, until I hear my phone ring—loudly. I immediately gather it and turn it off. Still, I'm too late. I hear the window slide upward. I turn to face her, and then I glance down and up at her. She's not covered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She doesn't seem annoyed, just confused.

"I-I jus' came by to check up on…ya." My voice falters. I desperately try to look anywhere but her.

"Do you want to come in?" I look at her surprisingly.

"R-really?" She nods and steps away from the window. I climb in and shut the window behind me. I turn and see her walk towards her closet to grab a light yellow silk robe. She puts it on to my disappointment.

"So, what's up? Are your brothers and Splinter okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." We stand in awkward silence.

She then goes to the bed and sits down. She looks at me and pats the bed, signaling for me to sit down by her. I go, hesitantly. The bed sinks as I sit. I don't look at her but the wall straight in front of me. I feel her shift to face me. She places her petite hand on my left bicep. I turn to face her, only to notice her cleavage. I try to look away, but I couldn't. I finally look up to her face. She stares at her hand on my shoulder.

"Raph, I can't take it anymore." I frown.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout April?" I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means.

"Oh, Raph it's nothing like that." She reads my mind as if she had known me for years. Oh that's right, she kinda has.

"What I mean is, I need a break from work. It's literally killing me! I need to find an over the top story that will save my ass. Apparently, the Shredder and Sachs story is old news." I want to help her, to console her, to hold her tight in my arms. All I do is pat her gently on the head.

"There, there April. Umm…I'm sure ya gonna get sum-thin'." She lets out a breath.

"I know, I'm just frustrated. My boss thinks I'm an idiot. My co-workers don't take me seriously and Vern always tries to take me out on dates—" What? That human nerd is bothering her? How dare he, when she's mine—.

"Ya want me to pummel him?" I raise my right fist to make my point clear. She giggles.

"That's sweet, but I can handle it myself, but thanks though." Her hand starts to rub my bicep in slow circles. She stares at me with those sparkly, bright sky-colored eyes.

She starts leaning in. Before I could comprehend what's going on, she puts her luscious red lips onto my thin, wide, scaly ones.

We're kissing! I'm freaking out, but let her do what she wants. She moves amazingly. Am I doing this right? She's leading as I'm following.

She pulls apart and pushes me back onto the bed and moves to go on top of me, still having her bra and panties on. She reaches back and unclasps her bra; she pulls it down and tosses it aside. I stare like an idiot. They are bigger than I thought they would be. They are rounder and fuller. I reach up, but pull back. Should I even be doing this right now? She grabs my hand and puts in on her breast. I freeze. My face is on fire. She lets go. I look at her as she gives a small smile, giving me her permission. My over-large hand makes it difficult to massage it. With my fingers I lightly squeeze it. She moans. I squeeze again. She then reaches up to grab her own breast, opposite to the one I'm awkwardly holding. She squeezes it harder than I did. She's showing me how to do it right.

My groin starts to ache and I accidentally buck and sigh pleasurably.

"Please, Raphael. I want you. I need you." She moans as we continue to the night full of fumbling, lustful pleasure. _I need you, baby I'm not a monster._

I wake up, it's close to sunrise. My arms are wrapped around her. Her head is on my plastron, still sleeping. I can't comprehend on what just happened several hours ago. I gave her my virginity. For twenty-one years, I never thought I would give it away. I always thought that I would keep it for the rest of my life.

The scene appears before me; when the kisses became more heated, when she took off all her lingerie, when she got on top of me, when I refused to let her look at my body, but promises that she would not judge or recoil. She made me into a man that night and I will never forget that, although many thoughts came into mind. What's our relationship now? Will this night be forgotten? Will she see me again? Will she regret being with a monster? The thought of me sliding in and out of her comes to mind again. The way she wraps her legs around me while gripping my shoulders, wanting me to go faster and harder as she moans my name. I want this. I want this to last forever, to tell her that I'm not really a monster, that I could give her a life of happiness. That would be lies though. I could never do that to her. I close my eyes again, not caring about the missed calls and messages on my phone or that when I go back to the lair the Hashi would be greeting me with open arms.

—-

I turn off the TV as the scene of Rachel being strapped down on a chair, claiming her love to Harvey flashes off and I go back to my room. I check my phone once more before I go to sleep. My lips turns upwards instantly as I see that she finally texts me.

_Sorry, I just got off work. Stupid boss:( Want to come over and keep me company?_

I text her back quickly.

_If you're tired, maybe I could come over tomorrow._ I didn't want to disturb her in which it could lead her to finding me bothersome.

_I need you_

I stare at her response. My heart starts pounding. She _needs_ me? Of course she does, she wants to release her sexual tension on me, a mutant turtle. Though, I could also release some tension. Ever since we started his secret relationship, I feel that our relationship has started to grow more than just physical needs. I truly care for her. I would risk my life just for her to be safe. I'm not sure if she feels the same as I do. It doesn't matter if she just wants me for sex, I'd take anything she gives me. I have never felt love for anyone like this before, and I thought I never would. Wait…love? Is this love?

I look back to her message again, thinking on what I should respond. I want to see her again. I want to feel her curves, her hair, and her lips on me. I want to embrace her, to make her feel safe, to make her forget about human males. I want her to be mine and only mine forever. I want this relationship to work, to last for eternity. I know that there are road blocks if we were to be together, but I'm too selfish to think about that right now. I need her.

_coming in twenty_

I send the text. I gather my sais, in case I need them on my way there. I reach my door and pause. I want to tell her about my feelings, though I'm not sure how she would react or respond. I don't want her to think I'm a freak, a mutant—a monster. I want her to see me as me, a being that loves her. I open the door and step out.

I love you—baby I'm not a monster.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so it was kind of hard to write this in Raphael's perspective, but I did it. Is this still even rated T? <em>

_NOTE: THE TURTLES HERE ARE 21, NOT 15. I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. _

_At first I was writing this as a sequel to Crazy in Love, but it did not mesh well together, so I wrote it as a prequel. Also, I wanted to write a little scene of how they got together, but….sigh. Now I'm thinking and outlining a third part to really weave this together._

_This was definitely longer than Crazy in Love, but I didn't want to rush it. I hope the scene between April and Raphael was not too rushed. I wanted to build up to it, but not to extending it to various chapters, because that would take a freaking eternity. Plus, writing smut is not my thing. Not that I don't want to, but that I really can't, it's hella hard._

_Also, I know that in the 2k14, the brothers all shared a room, but in this they don't. It's just easier this way. So, imagine it like in the 2k12 'verse. _

_I used the song Monster by the super popular Korean boy group—BIGBANG. Yes, I listen to kpop, even though I am not Korean nor speak Korean. Music is worldwide, deal with it. _

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Drunk In Love**

_Meet me where I first saw your beautiful frightening face._

She smiles as she reads Raphael's text. _He's such a charmer_. She gets herself ready as she puts on skin tight dark jeans, brown ankle booties along with a white fuzzy sweater. It is cold out and she is searching for her coat that she recently bought with the bonus she received from working hard the last couple of weeks.

She goes to her closet. She cannot find it. She rummages through everything, she looks under the bed, the messy floor, then goes to the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, nothing. She tries to think where on earth she could have possibly left it. _Oh wait_. Now she remembers. She visited the lair yesterday. It was not as cold as it is today. She must have forgotten it there on the couch where she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in her apartment. Raphael probably brought her home, leaving behind her brand new warm coat. She would have to grab her mustard yellow jacket to meet him.

She gathers her phone and walks out the door. It is midnight and it is freezing. The cold New York weather has begun to start. She quickly goes to the nearest bus stop. She waits, as her teeth begin to chatter. She rubs her hands together to gain some warmth from her icy fingers. _It will probably snow soon. _

She enters the bus, pays, and sits by a window. Only a couple of people are on. She looks out and thinks about him, about their relationship and about their future together. _Will it work out? _She takes out her phone and checks her messages.

_Don't be late, O'Neil_.

Too late.

—-

He waits for her on the rooftop. _Maybe she's not coming_. The cold breezy air does not bother him. He stands as his right foot is on the ridge of the building. He is clutching a brown wool coat in this left hand. He stares out into the bright lights, the tall buildings, and the people walking. How he wishes to walk among them, to be normal. He glances down at the coat in his hands. He smiles. He remembers how she fell asleep in the lair last night. He and his brothers were chatting away as April began to doze off. He could not blame her, it was close to midnight, and she was working hard for the last couple of weeks. He continues to stare out to the city until he feels a light icy speck on his nose. He wrinkles his face. He reaches out to touch the melted speck. He looks at his hand; he sees flurries of snow falling onto his palm. He looks up, snow is lightly falling. He smiles.

"Raph!" He turns around and sees her. She is out of breath.

"You're late." She leans forward as she grabs both of her knees, trying to calm her breathing.

"I know—the bus was so freaking slow and—my bike is messed up." She looks at him. He notices her red cheeks and how her teeth are chattering. He walks toward her as she lifts herself up. She notices her coat in his hands. He carefully places her coat on her shoulders. She quickly slips her arms into the sleeves. He then buttons up her coat for her.

"Thanks." She slides her cold hands into its deep pockets.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, one gets use to it. I hav' been livin' in the cold sewers ya know." He smirks at her.

She can tell he is nervous. He is chewing his toothpick as he darts his eyes down to the floor. He finally looks at her. Small snowflakes are placed on her long, dark, wavy hair. She stares up at him as she places her right hand onto his cheek, caressing him, trying to make him less anxious. With one hand, he grabs both of her tiny hands, as his other hand grabs his tooth pick and flicks it away. She stares at him. He clears his throat as he looks into her eyes. He notices the shimmer in them, the color, how big and blue they are. He shakes his head. He is getting distracted, he has to focus. He clears his throat again, placing his free hand on hers.

"April, I…I feel that our relationship has gone sum' what farther than it needed ta be." She is listening to his soft raspy voice. She feels goose bumps forming all over her body.

"I jus' wanted to tell ya…to tell ya that—" He pauses.

"Yes, Raphael?" She encourages him to go on by giving him a sweet smile.

"I love you, April." She gasps lightly.

"I wanna be with you for the rest of ma life. I wanna wake up in the morning, to see ya beautiful face every day. I wanna to grow old and wrinkly with ya. I know that we coud' never hav' a normal life, but we coud' try. We coud' be happy, if ya want." He looks down at the ground, and then looks to her.

"You and I together, it jus' feels so right." Tears were falling down her cheeks. He brought up his right hand to carefully whip them away. She grabs his hand and brings it to her lips. She gently gives his palm a soft kiss. She looks up at him.

"Raphael, I want this to work out. I know that we will have hardships along the way, but I've never felt this way before. I want this." She lets his hand down and jumps to him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in. He returns her embrace.

"I love you, too." She whispers on his plastron. He lets down, to look at her once more. He puts his hands on her shoulders and places a soft kiss on her forehead. She never knew he would be so gentle and so romantic. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Wanna head back ta your place?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." He raises his hand for her to grab. She does so and interlaces her fingers with his. They were rough contrast to her smooth hands, but she feels protected by them. They walk across the rooftop until they reach the edge. He lets go and picks her up gently. She wraps her arms around his thick broad shoulders.

"Hold'on tight."

She nods. He jumps down, swinging onto poles, running and bouncing from roof to roof until they reach her apartment. He opens her window and carefully places her to go through. As she gets in safely, he climbs in. He shuts the window behind him. He turns to find April taking off her coat and yellow jacket, and flopping down on the bed, staring up the ceiling. Her head turns to look at him and waves him to come. He takes off his sais and lays them down on the bookshelf. He lies next to her.

She reaches for his right hand, pulling it towards her lips. She starts kissing each digit. He lets out a pleasurable sigh. She then starts to kiss his palm and then his wrist. She turns to her left side facing him, as he turns to his right. Her right hand begins to caress his face. She traces every scar, scratch, and dent.

"You're beautiful."

She begins to take off his red tattered bandana, but pauses to make sure he is okay with it. He nods and she pulls it off, letting it fall behind him. She traces her fingers gently over his eyes, then caressing to the top of his head down to his jawline.

"I can't keep my hands off of you." She admits.

She drags her hand down to the side of his neck to his bulging muscles on his shoulder. Raphael has his left hand around her waist, lightly soothing her revealing skin with his thumb. He stares at her, at how beautiful she is. _I'm so lucky_. He continues to stare at her heart shaped face, her pouty red lips, her long cascading wavy hair, down to the curves of her body. He loves the way her thighs meet, the way her bum is shaped, and the hour glass body that she is gifted with. _She's perfect_. He sees her glancing at him, he smiles.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you." He confesses.

They stay like this, caressing and staring each other for the whole night as snow begins to fall harder. They promise that no matter what happens, even if the sky falls, they will never let go.

They're too drunk in love.

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! That is finished! Yay! What did ya'll think? Too sappy, too bleh?<em>

_I am actually pretty happy about how this turned out. I feel accomplished. Taken place after Crazy in Love, thus ending this trilogy. _

_YES IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I USED TITLES OF SONGS. WHY? BECAUSE THAT IS HOW I TRY TO CAPTURE THE ATMOSPHERE AND TONE FOR EACH STORY. SO IF YOU NOTICE SOME SONGS/LYRICS THAT LOOK FAMILIAR TO YOU, THAT'S WHY._

_I actually have three other stories that I am already working on. One of them is finished, I just have to revise it some more. Another story that I have in the works is an APRITELLO one. Oooh. On my Tumblr, I posted a sneak peek quite a while ago, entitled Turtle's Bride. So, if you want to check it out…_

post/101059244917/turtles-bride

_I have enjoyed working on this story and reading everyone's responses. Thanks to all! Especially that one guest reviewer who suggested of Raphril telling each other "I love you." I was actually thinking about it, but wasn't planning on putting it in this story. Great minds do think alike! I also know that Raphael was kinda OOC, BUT he does not have to be douche 24/7. Maybe April changed him, because deep down he is a mushy guy, ever thought of that? _

_Here are the songs that I used for this story, in case you are at all interested._

_Crazy in Love (cover)- Sofia Karlberg  
>Monster- BIGBANG<br>Drunk In Love- Beyoncé feat. Jay Z  
>You and I- Park Bom<em>

_Thank you to all my fellow people who have read, faved, followed, and commented on this story! I really appreciated it a lot! _

_*bows*_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
